Harry Potter and the Key of Unknown Origin
by Justin Kelly
Summary: This is the very short first chapter in a fic i hope will have quite a few, i have some fairly good ideas in store.


Harry Potter and the Key of Unknown Origin

Chapter 1 : No! this can't be right!

Written by : Justin Kelly

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any of the other huge variety of characters I may use in this story, they are all owned by J.K. Rowling!

Please read/review and criticize, thanks!

And thanks to my totally awesome little helper beta DeathKitty for making my fic so awesome it's almost unbearable. Almost.

"Avada kedavra!" Harry shouted deliberately, and as the power flowed through his body he felt something in his heart that he had never experienced before. For the first time in Harry's life he actually felt as though he was doing something to avenge those he had loved; the ones that had been stolen from him by the Dark Lord. By Voldemort. 

The spell continued to surge and it pulsated, glowing brighter and brighter as it went through the air. The incantation's power was emanating from his hatred of this vile being in front of him and being enforced by the thought of his parents and godfather. When it struck Voldemort square in the chest Harry knew that it was finally finished. He had finally killed the Dark Lord and by doing so Harry had fulfilled the prophecy. 

The final battle had ended, and it had taken place at the Dursley's house.

Harry awoke from his deep sleep with a slight smile on his face. But the smile soon slid off of his face as he become conscious of the fact that he had been dreaming. As he hopped out of bed he knew something was wrong. Uncle Vernon was lying dead beside his bed. Now the nightmare begins! 

"Holy screw!" yelled Harry as loud as humanly possible, as he banged his head against his wall in a very Dobby-like fashion. "Why the heck did I do that? Even in my dreams, I know better then to use unforgivable curses!" This was going to be very difficult to explain to the Ministry of Magic; he had committed 4 felonies. At the same time. While asleep. He cast a spell outside of school, on a muggle, and it was an unforgivable curse that killed said muggle to boot! 

"This could land me three life terms in Azkaban," Harry thought to himself as he dragged his uncle's hefty body down the stairs. Luckily for him, everyone else had left for the day; Dudley to summer school and Aunt Petunia, shopping. Vernon had probably just walked in to yell at Harry and to wake him up and make him do all the chores he was too lazy to do himself. After reaching the bottom of the stairs and heaving him out to the backyard, Harry got the shovel from the greenhouse in the backyard and started to dig. 

All sorts of crazy thoughts flashed through his head, he was almost certain that any minute now wizards would be swarming his house and be sending him away forever, but then again what if they didn't? Maybe he could hide what he had done. After all they couldn't send him away, Dumbledore would certainly straighten this out. They needed Harry; after all he was the only one that could defeat Voldemort. One-shoddy-job-at-burying-his-uncle later, relief was starting to kick in, it had been a whole forty-five minutes and not so much as an owl had been sent. Maybe everyone had just stopped caring about the famous Harry Potter. 

The next thing he knew Aunt Petunia had pulled into the driveway, and he knew that she would find out sooner or later and that could only lead to trouble. Sure enough, the moment she got in the house she called for Vernon to come and look at all of the unique new food items she had purchased, at especially low sale prices. When no one answered the call, she wandered around a bit until she found herself face to face with Harry. "Harry, where is Vernon?" she screamed directly into his face. 

"I don't know, probably at the pub getting plastered," Harry lied off handedly, as he suppressed a laugh. 

"Listen to me boy, I can tell your lying through your teeth, why don't you just tell me the truth?" she responded in an even harsher manner then before. Harry was awestruck and didn't know at all what to say so he just kind of broke down crying and pointed to the backyard. Petunia shot a glare at her nephew, but curiosity got the better of her and she stalked off to the backyard, and in doing so could easily see that her husband had been buried. In fact you could still see the tips of his feet sticking out of the ground like flowers. Harry realized at this point, he probably should have done a much better job with the burying. 

Petunia gasped in horror at the sight of this and ran into the house in a screaming frenzy, all the while cursing Harry to his demise. After she had a few minutes to calm down, she spent no time hesitating hobbling over to the phone, whilst clutching a stitch in her stomach, picking up the receiver and promptly dialing up the police. 

Approximately ten-point-five minutes later, the police arrived on the scene. 

They were definitely asking too many questions for Harry to feel comfortable. The problem with all of this was that the death resembled that of a natural death, but it was accelerated. It was obvious something fishy was going on here, yet Harry still spent time trying to rationalize the whole scenario to the cops, in a manner that it would seem as though he had done nothing wrong. They kept coming back to the fact that Harry had buried him in the back yard in a hurry. This, it seemed would be Harry's downfall. One hour into the investigation, they did indeed drag Harry down to the prison.

He was to stay locked up in the cell for two-weeks while he waited for his trial date.

(Now you may be asking yourself why the ministry had not caught wind of this extreme misuse of magic. Or maybe like Harry you are wondering if anyone at all in the magic world will even do anything about it, because it seems no one has even sent an owl or anything yet. Well fear not because you will find out, there is a reason why nothing of that sort has happened yet and this and much more will be revealed in a further installment. So um...uh.. Stay tuned I guess. Hope its ok so far its my first hp fic but I have some pretty good plans for it in coming chapters.)


End file.
